As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Furthermore, as mobile communications continue to proliferate, interactions between friends and colleagues also increases, as well as the variety of devices and tools used for such communications. In the workplace, for example, colleagues may routinely participate in-person meetings as well as “virtual collaboration sessions” or “virtual meetings.” Generally speaking, “virtual collaboration” is a manner of collaboration carried out via IHS-mediated communication or other technological channels.
The inventors hereof have recognized that, because of our ever expanding contact lists, it becomes more and more difficult to remember who all our contacts are and what interactions we have had with them. This situation makes trusting a user's identity and associated decisions much more difficult. For instance, a user's confidence can be lost if adversaries can easily spoof as an otherwise trusted person or entity.